The Days I've Spent With You
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Roxas is sent to Castle Oblivion to take care of Naminé. A new plot against the Organization is rising. Marluxia is lost. Roxas is starting to...feel?
1. The mission

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm trying to fit this history in the KH timeline. I hope it will.

**Chapter 1**

Naminé has been held in Castle Oblivion since Organization XII found her and her abilities. No one could tell that this little Nobody could control memories, but she's useless in battle. That's why Xemnas held her there; she would be useful in a way, but not recollecting hearts. That was Roxas' job.

Roxas has been going to missions like about a whole month. Axel, Xion and he are best friends. The one thing Roxas loves the most is to eat sea-salt ice cream with his best friends. But that wouldn't last too long. The next day Axel will be parting with Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion to Castle Oblivion. Roxas and Xion will be left alone, or at least that's why they thought.

The next morning, Roxas woke up early just to say good-bye to Axel. But it was too late, he was already gone. He went to Saïx to do some mission. Only God knows how much Roxas hated to do missions, he just wanted another kind of life with his friends.

"Roxas, Xemnas is waiting for you. Meet him in the Round Room."

"Roger."

He got to the Round Room and took her seat, Xemnas was reading a book. When he noticed Roxas' presence, he closed his book and cleared his throat.

"You'll have a special mission, XIII. It'll probably last seven days; you'll be the guard of a witch. We're holding her at Castle Oblivion. Get your things ready, Saïx will give you the details."

"What about the group you sent there?"

"XI's missing and no one knows his location. We need one more person to take care of her. She's an important resource we cannot afford to lose. Remember that, XIII."

Roxas nodded and went outside the Round Room. Saïx explained him the details. He prepared himself with some clean coat and some jeans. 'Since Axel's there, I won't need any ether or panacea', he though.

He was about to open a dark corridor when a knock on his door distracted him.

"Roxas, it's me, Xion."

Roxas opened his door letting Xion pass. She sat on his bed, noticing that Roxas was packing a few things.

"So, what's your mission today?"

"I'm going to Castle Oblivion."

"What?! What about you recollecting hearts?"

"I dunno. I think Xemnas will come up with something."

"So, you're going to leave like Axel did with us?"

"I'm not leaving you; I'll be out just seven days."

"Promise me you'll come back!"

"I will. That's why we're friends, right?"

"Okay, but… before you go… can you… close your eyes?"

"Sure."

Xion leaned forward and gave Roxas a short kiss. Both broke the kiss at the same time still trying to recall what just happened.

"I… have to…go…Bye, Xion"

"Bye, Roxas."

Roxas opened a dark corridor and went inside just to be received by the others on the other side. Axel and Larxene were there. The others were in no place to be found.

"Roxas! I never though Xemnas will send you here."

"Yeah, that's what I though too. By the way, where are the others?"

"They're on the inferior level. We're on the top floor, the thirteenth floor."

Axel grabbed Roxas stuff and led him into his new temporal room. It looked pretty much like his room on The World That Never Was. He sighed.

"Man, you okay?"

"Yeah, it looks like my old room."

"Uh-huh. That's due to our lack of resources."

'Resources', that word hit Roxas on his chest. He almost forgot that he had to take care of a witch who can control memories.

"By the way, why Xemnas told you to come here? It's not like I don't wanna hang out with you, but…"

"I'm here to take care of the witch." Roxas was serious this time.

"Well, then… let me introduce you."

Both parted looking for the witch. They walked a long hallway until they reached a white door. Axel opened the door and Roxas went inside first. His first glance of the room was all white. The table, the chairs, everything was white, except from some drawings hanging on the wall.

"Naminé, come out. You have some visit?"

"Naminé?"

A little blonde girl came out of a door, she was shy.

"I-I'm here…"

"This is Roxas; he'll be taking care of you from now on. Be sure to not cause him any problems."

"Y-yes, Axel."

"Good… I'll leave it you, Roxas. Do whatever you want to her, but don't kill her. She's kinda important to Mansex."

"Mansex?"

"Xemnas, duh?"

"Nice one, Axel."

"Yeah, but… try not to call him unless you want to become a Dusk."

Axel left with that creepy threat of turning someone into a Dusk. He looked at Naminé, she kinda looked like Xion.

"R-roxas… i-is that your n-name?"

Roxas nodded. He couldn't talk for some unknown reason. She had the same blue deep eyes that Xion has. 'Maybe she's a relative of Xion… Nah, that's impossible. Nobodies don't have relatives.'

"What about you? You're Naminé, right?"

"Y-yes… Lord Xemnas brought m-me here. I have to d-destroy someone's m-m-memory…"

"Someone's memory?! Who's memory?!"

Naminé could feel the anger in Roxas' voice and she hided herself behind a chair. Roxas realized what he had done and changed his mood.

"I'm sorry… I should go… I'll return later…"

"Good-bye, Roxas…"

Roxas left the room and went to his room. He just felt on his bed and took a long nap. Meanwhile, Axel and Larxene were talking with someone else.

"What about the experiment?"

"The test subject is not responding to Naminé's treat. It seems that it doesn't work on Nobodies."

"By the way, why is this castle full of men? You know we can at least bring Xion along."

"Calm down, XII. I'm scientist here and I want the best for my research. So you better follow my orders or I'll tell Xemnas your little plan."

"Calm down a bit. We don't want that to happen. That'd mean all of us will be turned into a Dusk."

"What about emo-boy and the non-talking colossus?"

"Don't worry about them, XII. They're holding the test subject on the deepest part of this castle; VI is making sure that he can't escape."

"I'm kinda starting to feel sorry for that guy."

"Come on, you, flame-head!"

Axel summoned his chakrams and thrown one of them to Larxene who rapidly dodged it.

"The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't ever talk to me like that!" Axel let out a sigh, came closer to Larxene and whispered in her ear, "Got it memorized?"

Meanwhile, Roxas was still sleeping and a little voice was heard on the White Room.

"Ro…xas…"

**Preview: **Roxas walked into the White Room just to see Naminé drawing something. He got closer to see what she was drawing. It was an angel-winged Roxas.

**A/N: ** Hi there! Sasha here! I hope you like it. Leave a review if you feel to do it; if don't, just don't. But, remember… an opinion is of a reader is very important for a writer. That's all. Until the next time. –Sasha-


	2. The drawing

**A/N:** Just for you to know. I've started to play Kingdom Hearts: CoM. It's a little tricky, but it's worthy. Here's the new chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Roxas woke up very early in the morning. He looked at his watch and tried to get some more sleep but it was helpless. He went out of his room and to the kitchen to get his breakfast. He made some toast and a cup of coffee. When he was finished, he remembered Naminé. 'It won't be bad if I get her some food.' He made more breakfast, putted on a plate and went to the White Room where Naminé was.

When he opened the door he saw Naminé sitting on the white table drawing something.

"M-morning, Roxas."

"Morning…here…I…brought you the breakfast."

She had a perplexed look on her face, but the she just smiled.

"T-thank you." Naminé started eating the breakfast Roxas made.

"So… are you a Nobody like me?"

"Y-yes…unlike the others, I c-can't summon any weapon. I can o-only control people memories."

"So, if you are a Nobody, why don't you have the X on your name?"

"I-I don't know…"

Roxas got closer to see what Naminé was drawing. It was her trapped in a birdcage, but there was a string of light illuminating her face. Roxas smiled.

"You are a very talented person… I don't know how to make these drawings…"

"If you d-don't mind… I can…draw you…"

"Do what you want…"

Roxas was starting to feel something strange inside of him. He didn't know how to describe it, so he just went out of the White Room without saying anything. Axel was on the door holding a plate with somebody's breakfast.

"Yo, Roxas!"

"Hi, Axel."

"Man, ya feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…I feel strange, that's all…and…don't worry about her, I made her some breakfast."

"You what?! Please, don't say you're starting to feel attracted to her."

"Nobodies can't feel, Axel"

"That's right, but our Somebody can."

"So… this strange feeling… it's because of my Somebody?"

"Maybe… but, who cares? If you feel like doing something with her, just do it. It's not like we must make her feel comfortable. Do whatever you want… by the way, Vexen is looking for you. He's on the meeting room."

Roxas went to the meeting room just to find him and Larxene talking about some test subject and other things. He just seated on the sofa and waited for him. Meanwhile, Naminé was finishing her breakfast as for her drawing. She looked thru the window, but everything she could see was emptiness.

"Why…is he so…kind to me? Why…I feel like…I know him?"

Back to The World That Never Was, Xion started to feel lonely. Today she was sent to do some recon on a new world called Destiny Islands. She found a shell on the sea and decided to bring one of them at home.

'When Roxas come back, I'll give him these as a present.'

She fell asleep on her bed, she was I bit tired. But the only thing that was going to keep her up all night long was a person, and that person was Roxas.

'I miss you, Roxas… Come back soon.'

On Castle Oblivion, Vexen was trying to convince Roxas to try an experiment that'll be very useful for the Organization. Roxas had his doubts, but in the end he just accepted. The experiment consisted on create a temporal 'false heart' so he can have feelings and become a Somebody. Roxas was seduced by the idea of having a heart and he accepted.

In order to begin the experiment, Roxas had to go to the inferior levels of the Castle Oblivion. He'll be there for a couple of hours, but he was somehow worried about Naminé.

'Since I'm her guardian I should tell her at least that she'll be alone for a couple of hours.'

Axel and Larxene were talking about the test subject and stopped when they saw Roxas pass by. When he was out of sight, they continued to clear this topic.

"Come on, Axel! If you let him go, the whole plan will be over. And you can come with the idea of becoming a Dusk."

"Don't worry about that, Larxene. The other members would probably look at him like a Heartless and will 'release his heart'. Maybe he could be more useful to us if he's dead."

"Are you sure?! What about the hole on his place. Everybody will notice!"

"That's why Vexen is here, right?... Arlene?"

Larxene felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly summoned one of her daggers and pointed at Axel who was smiling devilish.

"Call me like that again and you won't live to talk about it!"

"You know I was teasing you. Calm down…"

Roxas finally got to the White Room and was opening the door. He stared at the drawing that Naminé made on the morning. Roxas walked into the White Room just to see Naminé drawing something. He got closer to see what she was drawing. It was an angel-winged Roxas.

"Is that…me?"

"Y-yes… you… don't l-like it?"

"Is… different… from me… I'm not… an angel…"

"Y-you are… to me…"

Roxas was starting to feel the something in his chest again.

'Why?! What is this pressure?!'

"I'm going to the inferior levels of the castle; I'll be back on a couple of hours."

Roxas left the White Room whit a confused Naminé inside. He was still thinking about that 'pressure' he felt earlier and Naminé was thinking about why is Roxas so familiar to her.

After a couple of minutes inside a dark corridor, Roxas finally made it to Vexen's lab. It looked pretty much like the one he has on The World That Never Was. After looking at some blue liquid for a minute, Vexen come out of a room holding a few instruments he said will be necessary.

"So, XIII… do you remember about your past life like a Somebody?"

"I… can't remember…"

"I see… unless the others you can't recall the events of your past life. Maybe that's the solution…"

Vexen took out a small notebook and started to write down the answers Roxas was giving him. After a few hours, that looked like an eternity to Roxas, Vexen was done enough and Roxas too.

"This should make it. Be here at the same time tomorrow… and be sure to bring the witch with you."

Roxas nodded and left for the thirteenth floor where his room was. He was very tired and he was already falling asleep while he was walking towards his room. When he was at the entrance, an idea came to his mind. And decided to try something new. He quickly went to the White Room just to find Naminé eating some cookies.

"You… help me… my memories… I want to remember who I was."

"A-are you sure?"

"Just obey me! Make me remember!" Roxas was starting to piss off.

Naminé grabbed Roxas head on a slow motion positioning both of her hands at the both sides of his head. She putted her forehead against his and began to putting Roxas memory back and unchaining some of them.

Roxas could see things about his past life. He was another boy, he lived on a beach, he had some friends and he was happy. But then, everything went dark. He could feel the darkness surrounding him. He could feel the pain, it hurted.

"Stop!" Roxas yelled and Naminé obeyed.

Roxas was breathing heavily and Naminé was regretting of making this to him.

"I-I'm so sorry… I didn't want to…"

"…"

Roxas left the room without saying anything and went straight to his room. He just let his body fall into the bed and get some sleep. His mind was a mess, there was no doubt of that, but… the drawing was flashing in Roxas' head for a long time until he just fell asleep. On the White Room, Naminé was starting to realize who Roxas is.

"I… remember now… I missed you… my Sora…"

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! Just to make myself clear, I'm not going to put Sora on this story, neither Kairi. It's more like they're trying to remember who they were as Somebodies. Well… that's all. Until the next time. –Sasha-


	3. Shattered memories

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I finished KH:CoM, now I'm starting Reverse Mode. I hope it's worthy to play as Riku. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Naminé woke up sweating and her eyes were red. She had a nightmare. 'Maybe it was because of… Roxas… no, Sora…'. Meanwhile, Roxas was in the middle of a nightmare. He was remembering the moment Destiny Islands were destroyed by darkness and Kairi went lost. Before the darkness completely eats him, he woke up sweating and breathing heavily. 'Is this… because of her…?'

Roxas got up and went to the White Room immediately. When he got there, Naminé was in no place to be found. He went to a door that would probably be her bedroom. He opened and he saw Naminé changing her clothes, almost naked. He blushed as red as a tomato and closed the door as fast as he could. Naminé was paralyzed and red as a tomato as well as Roxas. Ten minutes later, Naminé came out of her room still blushing a little.

"What d-do you want, Ro-roxas?"

"I want to know what you did to my memories! Why am I remembering things from my past life?! Why?!"

"I-it's not o-only you…"

"You too, huh? Then tell me what is happening to us?"

"We're starting to remember things from our past lives as a Somebody, because I unchained some of your memories and that caused something on my memories too. That's why we're remembering. Do you remember me?… Sora?"

"So…ra?" Why… my head… it hurts…"

Roxas fainted in front of Naminé, she freaked out. She tried desperately to bring Roxas back to consciousness. After a few minutes, she succeeded. Roxas woke up with his head on Naminé's lap.

"What… happened?"

"You fainted."

Meanwhile, Axel was looking for Roxas. It was time for him and Naminé to do the experiment Vexen talked about earlier. Axel looked in his room and the only place that was left was the White Room.

"Here you are, Roxas. Vexen's waiting for you. Don't forget to go with Naminé."

Roxas nodded, opened a dark corridor and went inside of it with Naminé. After some minutes, Roxas reached to Vexen's lab. Vexen came out and began making the preparative for the experiment.

On the thirteenth floor, a certain Savage Nymph was spying a certain redhead.

"I know you're there, Larxene."

"How did you sense me?"

"Easy, you breathe too loud. So… are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I'm too bored, nothing exciting happens here!"

"You want something exciting?"

Axel got up of the sofa and lead Larxene into a kiss who quickly moved apart.

"What did you do that?!"

"Because… soon enough we'll be able to feel love. I wanted to get familiar with the taste of your lips. That's all."

"If…if that's what you want…"

Larxene grabbed Axel into a kiss that lasted like 3 or 4 minutes. Then, they just parted away in different directions. Back on Vexen's lab, he was already done with the preparative and was explaining Roxas and Naminé the experiment.

"The theory. If a Nobody can replace the Somebody on the Nobody's memory. Then he'll have a 'false heart' and became a Somebody. Unfortunately, most of our experiments failed due to resemblance of the Somebody on the Nobody's memories. As you cannot remember your past life as a Somebody, you have no resemblance of your Somebody and with some help of this witch we can help make you both became Somebody. But the risk is too high, if you fail you'll became a Heartless, a Shadow to be more specific. Are you sure you want to do this, XIII?"

Roxas nodded and got ready to begin experiment.

"Then, let's begin!"

Naminé began unchaining and chaining Roxas' memory and she could felt she was somehow feeling her memories unchained. After a few minutes, Naminé and Roxas were laying on a bed Vexen had on his lab. They were both exhausted and now they were getting some rest.

"Now, let's see how XIII manage it. If this succeeds the only thing to get rid of is that Heartless or should I say… XI."

Vexen went to the superior levels to let Axel know about the experiment.

"How was it, then?"

"They are resting now; they'll probably be up in a few hours. Naminé was dragged into the experiment too. This time will probably be a success due to Naminé's and Roxas' Somebody's connection."

"You think so?"

"I'm the scientist here, don't you remember? You can't do anything without me. And now… show some respect for your elder."

"I only respect who is worthy, got it memorized?"

Vexen opened a dark corridor and went inside of it, just to be at his lab. He found Naminé and Roxas still resting. He sighed and checked how Zexion and Lexeaus were. The same as usual, Zexion was reading a book and Lexeaus was trying to unclip his little toy.

"Vexen… here…" said Lexeaus still trying to unclip his toy.

"Vexen, are you done with Roxas?"

"Yes. Now… the only thing to do is to get rid of that Heartless."

"…Marluxia?..."

"Right, Lexeaus. Now is the perfect timing to get rid of him and bring the Organization down."

"What happens if Xemnas decides to check on us sending Saïx or Xigbar. We'll be dead!"

"Calm down, VI. I considered that on my experiment, that's why I created this."

A door opened and a silhouette could be seen.

"You just…!"

Back on Vexen's lab, Naminé just woke up and was trying to wake up Roxas.

"Roxas? Wake up."

Roxas woke up a little confused. He looked around trying to remember what just happened, he realized that he had nothing on but his pants and felt a bit of shame. 'What..? Am I… feeling…shame? I'm feeling?!'

When he saw Naminé he felt something pounding on his heart, he didn't know what this feeling was. It was a whole new sensation. 'Maybe… Vexen's experiment worked…'

"Are you okay, Roxas?"

"Yeah… Naminé, you're not stuttering!"

"I'm not! That's great! I'm so happy!" 'Wait a moment. I… feel… happy? I'm feeling?!'

Both of them placed their hand on their chest and realized that something was beating on their chest. Vexen came in.

"Tell me… how do you feel?"

"I… I… I… have… a heart…" Both of them said at unison.

**Preview:** "What will you do now that you have a heart?" Roxas just remained in silence.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I know this chapter was little short, but next one will be longer than this one, I promise! Just wanted to say thank you to **Wilhelm Wigworthy, Gold Phantom, Guest (?), thelonesomeartist** and all the people who putted this story on your favorite or alert list. You guys are the best! One more thing, just wanted to know what you think about this story. I hope it reaches your expectations. Any suggest or critique is welcome. That's all! Until next time! –Sasha-


	4. Torn apart

**A/N: **Hi guys and… girls? Does any girl read this? I don't know. Well… here's the chapter. I beat all KH:CoM. It was kinda tricky defeating Ansem, but nothing I could manage. By the way, just for you to know, have you ever heard 'Ververg' it's from a game called Cytus. This song inspires me a lot, I suggest you to listen to it while reading. It's worthy!

**Chapter 4**

Vexen got exalted at what both Nobodies said. He quickly checked them and noticed a certain beat on their chest.

"You truly have a heart, but it's a 'false heart'. So, tell me… what is to feel?"

"I don't know. Everything's so new. I can remember now who I was, my friends, my home…"

"I don't know how to describe it; it just feels so wonderful… I can remember too, but I can only remember being with Sora…"

"That's me, right?... I mean… the other me… my Somebody…"

"I see, as I thought, you both are regaining memories and the connection between your Somebodies makes it more efficient… That'll be all for today. Remember to be here at the same hour."

They nodded and Roxas opened a dark corridor to the White Room. Once there, they were alone and their memories were starting to flow.

"Do you remember the time we were preparing everything to leave the islands?"

"Yes! I remember you were 'supervising' Riku and me. Or should I say you were sleeping?"

"That's not tue! I made the hard work the day before."

"That was Riku, silly."

They both laughed and smiled from their 'hearts'. The joy they were feeling was indescribable. Everything was so perfect for them, it was like the promise Sora made to Kairi was finally being accomplished.

Meanwhile, Vexen was informing Axel and Larxene about the experiment. With Vexen, it was another person with the same coat of the Organization with the hood on.

"The experiment was a success. They both managed to create their 'false hearts'. But, I fear they believe their 'false hearts' are the true ones and try to escape. What will you do if that happens, VIII?"

"Nothing. Xemnas knows that Roxas is his only resource to collect hearts. If he escape, he'll have to bring him back, that's all. He can't afford to lose him, right?"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Long enough."

Larxene was quiet, listening to their conversation, wondering who that guy with the coat could be. She got closer to see his face, but the guy quickly summoned a Death Scythe and attacked Larxene who quickly dogged it.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE MARLUXIA!"

The guy removed his hood just to reveal that he was indeed Marluxia. Axel and Larxene were schocked, they remember the moment Marluxia was turned into a Heartless.

"Calm down, you two. As you can see it's Marluxia, but he's nothing more than an empty shell. This is a Replica I made myself, now I need that witch of yours to make him believe that he is the real one."

"And what about the real one?"

"Don't worry, we'll just set him free. Xion will take care of him, she'll just 'release his heart'. HAHAHA! AIN'T I A GENIUS?! HAHAHA!"

Axel and Larxene were trying to adjust themselves to the Marluxia Replica. It was like looking at a Marluxia without any trace of his personality.

"What now, Axel?"

"Easy, we just need to get rid of Roxas here if we want to succeed. Let's contact Xemnas that we found Marluxia."

"Wait, VIII! First we have to implant the new memories!"

"That's right. Larxene, bring Naminé here. I think this is the time to use her. If Roxas make any resistance, do what you have to do."

Larxene nodded and went to the White Room looking for Naminé. Meanwhile, Roxas and Naminé were making a plan to escape Castle Oblivion far away from Organization XIII.

"I don't know, Roxas. What if they come looking for us?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I have the Keyblade with me, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise!"

"Okay… I'll trust you, Roxas…"

Naminé leaned and gave Roxas a kiss, short but with passion. Roxas kissed back and when they opened their eyes. They heard the door fell to the ground.

"Naminé, you're coming with me!"

"N-no… I don't want to…"

Larxene grabbed Naminé's arm so tight that it hurted her and leaded her to the exit. Roxas stepped on her way with no intention of letting her pass.

"You're not taking her away from me."

"You wish you could stop me."

"I'm on-"

Roxas was knocked out due to a hit on the neck. When Roxas fell to the ground, Naminé saw Axel with his chakrams.

"Sorry, Roxas. Nothing personal."

Naminé was taken away from Roxas. She was screaming Roxas' name but it was helpless, he was out. They took her where Marluxia Replica was.

"Make him believe that he is the real one. NOW!"

Naminé had no more options than to obey what Axel was saying. She made this Replica believe that he was the original one. He immediately acted like the original. It was kinda like having Marluxia back with the Organization. Then, Axel contacted Xemnas with a Dusk.

"Oh my, how long was I sleeping?"

"Long enough, Marluxia."

"You're such a silly, Larxene! How can't you see my beauty and the beauty of everything I have planned to overtake the Organization."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say…"

Back on The World That Never Was, Xemnas got the message from the Dusk and decided that Roxas had nothing to do at Castle Oblivion. He let Saïx know that Roxas will be coming back and he'll do his usual missions. Saïx understood and went to recreate the missions for today. Xion went to Saïx to do a mission, he told her that Roxas will be coming back in matter of time. She got happy and jumped on excitement.

'What… is this feeling…? I feel… something on my chest…'

She quickly went to Roxas' room and left him a note: 'Meet me at the Clock Tower. Got something to tell you.' Then, she went to Destiny Islands to do some more recon. Everybody could see that somehow Xion was more… excited.

At Castle Oblivion, Naminé was with Axel.

"I don't want to do it!"

"Listen, Naminé! You are ours. You can't escape from here, and if you do we'll bring you back. So, just do it! Make Roxas forget about the experiment and that he has a heart!"

"But… what about me?"

"You'll be here for the rest of your life… or until we overtake the Organization… then… you'll die…"

Axel took Naminé where Roxas was lying on the floor unconscious. Naminé obeyed Axel and made him forget about the experiment and the 'heart' he has. When she was done, Roxas got up and looked at Naminé like he had something to tell her, but he couldn't remember what.

"What happened to me, Axel?"

"You fainted, man. That's all. What a guardian, huh?"

"Sorry, man. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. We found Marluxia. Xemnas wants you back at The World That Never Was so you better get ready."

"Roger."

Roxas left the White Room with Axel. When Naminé saw how Roxas disappeared on the hallway, tears began to flow from her eyes. She just couldn't believe what she has done. She decided that somehow she'll make Roxas remember who she was. She grabbed the drawing she made of him and wrote something on it.

Roxas finished getting ready to go back to The World That Never Was, everything was hard to understand for him. For some reason, he couldn't remember what happened before he fainted. When he got sure that nothing was left he opened a dark corridor and putted a foot inside. 'At least I should say good-bye…' He got out of the dark corridor and went to the White Room where Naminé was.

When he got there, Naminé was writing something on a piece of paper. Naminé noticed Roxas' presence and stopped writing. She just smiled to him and that made him somehow insecure about his actions.

"I know you're leaving. Thanks for at least say good-bye…"

"You're not stuttering…"

"That's because…" Naminé couldn't tell him the truth, she knew Axel was watching them, "…I'm not afraid anymore…"

"So, this is the good bye I guess… it was nice to meet you, Naminé…" Roxas extended his hand to shake hers. She quickly grabbed the piece of paper she was working on and gave it to Roxas. He looked at it and saw himself with wing of angel. He smiled at her and putted the drawing on his coat and left the White Room.

Roxas opened a dark corridor and went inside, just to be at The World That Never Was on the other side of the corridor. He immediately got to his room and noticed the note Xion left him. He smiled and went to the Clock Tower where he'll be waiting for Xion.

Xion was finishing her recon mission, but she had to take care of some Heartless before she could RTC. When she got rid of the Heartless, her excitement grew bigger at the thought of being with Roxas.

At Castle Oblivion, Marluxia was trying to make up a plan to get the power of the Keyblade. He then, went out looking for Sora who was near Castle Oblivion inviting him to come inside. Naminé was doing what she was told and began to unchain Sora's memory by the time he was going upstairs.

"Well, Naminé. I don't think Roxas is coming to rescue you. Now we have Sora's power and that would be enough. Remember to do what you are told unless you want to die right now."

Marluxia summoned his Death Scythe trying to threat Naminé. Naminé was sure that Roxas would come to rescue her when he read the note she wrote on the drawing. Axel appeared with Larxene.

"So, Marluxia… aren't you gonna tell us why you brought Sora here?"

"It's simple, Axel. With his power we'll able to overtake the Organization without any problem."

"And bringing that kid will be useful?"

"Can't you see it, Larxene? He can defeat Xemnas, and then no one will stop us!"

Marluxia and Larxene went out of the White Room leaving Axel and Naminé alone.

"I know that you're somehow connected with Roxas, but trust me. If he comes back, I'll have to kill him myself. Got it memorized?" Said Axel as he summoned his Chakrams.

Naminé just nodded and continued to unchain Sora's memory and putting new memories.

Xion finally got to the Clock Tower with two sea-salt ice creams. She saw Roxas sitting on the edge. That made something beat on Xion's chest. 'What… is this… feeling? Maybe I'm just hungry…'

"Hi, Roxas!"

"Huh? Hi, Xion!"

"Here I brought you an ice cream. You came back earlier." Said as she handed him an ice cream and seated next to him.

"Thanks… Yeah, they found Marluxia and Boss wanted me here…"

"Did you meet someone new?"

"A girl… Naminé… I was supposed to take care of her…"

Xion remembered that she kissed Roxas before he went to Castle Oblivion. A little blush began to form on her cheeks. She felt something pounding on her chest.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned her head and Xion kissed him without any warning. The kiss lasted like 10 seconds and when they broke the kiss they were both blushing from what just happened.

"I… I have something to tell you, Roxas."

Roxas just nodded. He was still shocked due to Xion's actions. Xion grabbed Roxas' hand and putted it on her chest where the pounding was.

"Can you feel it?"

Roxas realized that something was pounding on her chest. 'Does she have a heart? How?'

"I think this is what they call 'a heart'. It feels so good and when I' with you the beat goes crazy…"

Roxas putted his hand on his chest and noticed that he had the same pounding and the beat was going crazy.

"Xion… I have a heart, too… There's the beat…"

Roxas grabbed Xion's hand and putted it on his chest. She noticed the beat and the pounding. She gave Roxas a kiss. She wanted it to last and so it did. When the need of air was needed they broke the kiss just stare at each other.

The night was falling and it was time for them to RTC.

"We have to RTC, Xion."

"I know."

They both parted to The World That Never Was and when they got there, they just went to their rooms and decided to rest. He looked at chis coat and noticed it was dirty, he took it out and something fell to the ground.

He recognized that it was the drawing Naminé made for him. When he kneeled to pick it up he noticed something written on it.

'What will you do now that you have a heart?' Roxas just remained in silence. He then suddenly began to feel a headache and fell to the ground unconscious. The memories were starting to flow, he remembered that he has a heart, that he promised her that he will protect her.

When he finally woke up, he decided to go to Castle Oblivion to settle things up. Nothing could stop him, except one person… Xion.

**Preview: **"Please don't go, Roxas." Xion hugged him as tight as she could with tears on her eyes.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see, a battle is coming up. And yeah, Sora's going to be on this story. Actually, I'm trying to follow the original CoM and 358/2 Days timeline, but it just way too hard. Maybe the drama's going too fast, I don't know. Well, you're free to leave a review and if you don't I'll tell Xemnas to stalk you every day when you're sleeping MUAHAHAHA! Okay no… just kidding. But remember: a reader's opinion is way too important for a writer. That's all! Until next time! –Sasha-


	5. Apologize

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm playing KH 358/2 Days again just to remember how things were and to try something on this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and I want to thank **Gold Phantom **for giving me a tip. I'm planning to use it… but not yet.

**Chapter 5**

Roxas woke up after losing consciousness. He now remembers what he has to do. He has to rescue Naminé and run far away from the Organization and to protect her forever. But he couldn't just go and rescue her. The Organization would probably follow him and the whole plan will be in vain. He had to go covered; he needed an excuse to go there. But what could it be? 'Maybe Xion can help me with that. I'll ask her on the Clock Tower.'

Roxas got to the Grey Area and decided to go on a mission just to talk to Xion about the plan to rescue Naminé. 'Maybe she could distract the others while I rescue Naminé. I really have to talk to her, but… about yesterday…' Without him realizing, he was already in front of Saïx.

"These are your missions for today, XIII. Please choose one and depart immediately."

Roxas chose a simple mission. To identify a Heartless and destroy it. 'Simple one! But I may need some support.' He went to get some elixirs, ethers and panaceas just in case.

"What do you want, kuppo?"

"I'm gonna need some elixirs, ethers and panaceas."

"No problem, kuppo."

"Thanks… kuppo."

'What did I say that? …maybe I should get over with it…'

Roxas realized that the mission was supposed to be at Destiny Islands, a new world for him. 'Maybe this will be a long day…' Roxas opened a dark corridor and went inside of it. At Destiny Islands, he started looking for the Heartless and discovered that this world was infested of Shadows and Neo-shadows. When he got rid of plenty of Neo-shadows he was almost out of breath. 'I knew bringing some support would be useful…' He used an elixir to recover himself from the last wave of Heartless. He then heard a girl screaming near the shore and run to it.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

He saw a redhead screaming for help while some Neo-shadows were surrounding her. He quickly summoned a Samurai Nobody to help him got rid of the Heartless. In matter of seconds there were no more Heartless.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked straight into his eyes and he got lost in her blue eyes. 'She has the same eyes Xion has'.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Thank you…"

"Don't thank me… I was not supposed to rescue you…"

"But you did… by the way, I'm Kairi. Have we met somewhere else before?"

"No, we haven't… I must go, stay out of trouble."

Roxas started to walk away, but as soon as he got to the shore he found a Darkside in front of the point to RTC.

"I guess you're the Heartless I'm looking for."

Roxas summoned again a Samurai Nobody and started to fight against the Darkside. In matter of minutes Roxas defeated the Darkside and earned a great amount of hearts. His Samurai Nobody was passed out, a small sacrifice for a greater good. 'Now let's go see Xion!'

Roxas got to Twilight Town and bought a sea-salt ice cream. He was seating on the edge of the Clock Tower as usual. He then heard someone coming upstairs, it was obvious that was Xion.

"Hi, Roxas!"

"Hi, Xion. I need to-"

Xion didn't let him finish his sentence, she smashed her lips against his. After kissing each other for about a minute, they broke the kiss.

"Xion… I need to ask you a favor…"

"Anything!"

"I need you to cover me while I'm going to Castle Oblivion. I need to rescue her!"

Xion got depressed at what Roxas said. She was sure that the feeling that she had was love, but now that feeling has been torn into pieces.

"You mean Naminé, right? Do you… love her?"

"I don't know… I was supposed to take care of her… I'm her guardian!"

"I know…, but… what about us?"

"That's why I need you!"

Xion's mood changed to a happy one. 'He just said he needs me! I'm so happy!'

"I need to go on a mission with you so I can go to Castle Oblivion without been discovered… could you do me that favor?"

Again, Xion was sad, sad enough to begin crying. 'Why is he doing this to me?!'

"Maybe you should think about it, Xion. Could you give me an answer tomorrow morning?"

Xion just nodded, she could feel tears staring to form. She wanted to cry so badly. With that, Roxas opened a dark corridor to his room. If he wanted to rescue Naminé, he had to be in good conditions.

Xion was alone at Clock Tower. Alone again. Tears were running down her cheeks. She had to do something but she didn't know what. She knew that the feeling to Roxas was love, but he didn't love her back. 'He loves Naminé… that… that witch!'

At Castle Oblivion, Sora, Donald and Goofy were almost on the thirteenth floor, Vexen and Larxene were dead by the hands of Axel and Sora.

"Now what, Marluxia?"

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen! His heart should be mine by now!"

"Your whole plan was a mess already. If it wasn't for Naminé you wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about, Axel?"

"I guess it's time to tell the truth. You ARE NOT Marluxia. You're just a REPLICA!"

"That's not true!"

"Ask the witch if you don't believe me… if you can trust her…"

Axel got out of the room and Marluxia was heading to the White Room. When he got there, Naminé was chaining Sora's new memories.

"Tell me, Naminé. Am I real?!"

Naminé was scared and she just shook her head.

"I see."

He just got out of the room without saying anything. Naminé was scared of what could happen to her, he knew that Sora might save her, but she wanted to be Roxas who rescues her.

It was early on the morning, Roxas getting everything ready so he can go rescue Naminé without any problem about support items. He got to the Grey Area just to see Xion talking with Saïx. Xion finished talking with Saïx and walk towards Roxas who purchasing some magic in case he had to fight Larxene, Axel or Marluxia.

"Morning, Xion!"

"Morning, Roxas. I've already talked to Saïx and he says it's ok to go on a mission with you. But, one condition, we have destroys two Darksides."

"That'll be easy! Let's go!"

Roxas and Xion parted to Destiny Islands again to find and destroy the two Darksides. When they got there, it was same as usual, infested with Shadows and Neo-shadows. They both summoned their keyblades and started to destroy the Heratlesses. In matter of time, they both found the two Darksides.

Roxas summoned two of his Samurai Nobodies to help Xion destroy the other Darkside, in matter of minutes, both Darksides were destroyed.

"Now… I have to go to Castle Oblivion." Roxas opened a dark corridor.

"Please don't go, Roxas." Xion hugged him as tight as she could with tears on her eyes.

"I'm so sorry… but I have to go… good-bye Xion." Roxas released himself from Xion and stepped into the dark corridor. When it was closing, he saw Xion crying and he cried too.

Once on Castle Oblivion, Roxas entered the castle looking for any evidence of Naminé. He saw the walls almost destroyed due to a battle.

'What happened here? I just hope Naminé is alright.' He took an elixir to recover himself from the last battle. He summoned his keyblade and yelled.

"NAMINÉ!"

That yell made everyone to realize that Castle Oblivion has one more visitant. Now, a battle is coming up. Who will win? Will Roxas rescue Naminé or he'll fail trying? Will Axel have to fight his best friend? Will Xion just stay in Destiny Islands? Find out… on the next chapter.

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! Well, I just wanted to say that this story is coming to an end. I think there are like 3 or 4 chapters left. But don't worry, I'm already thinking about a sequel, so get ready! And **Gold Phantom**, I promise I'll play BBS so I can understand more the KH universe. And yes, KH universe has no sense of anything! Until next time! –Sasha-


	6. Heartbroken

**A/N: **Well, I have to say that writing this story made me realize how much time I spend on this and… I think I have to get a job. Does anyone needs a translator Spanish-English or vice versa? Just PM me in case you need of my services. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Roxas got to Castle Oblivion finding some clutches on the wall and Heartlesses everywhere. He was starting to go upstairs, but he could feel somehow he was starting to forget, he couldn't tell, he just felt it.

He got to the thirteenth floor and started looking for Naminé. He looked everywhere, but when he got to the White Room, there was no one there except from Axel.

"Axel!"

Axel quickly summoned his chakrams and threw one of them at Roxas who dodged it without any problem.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't have to be this way, but… now I have to kill you."

Meanwhile, Sora was fighting against Marluxia who was losing the battle.

"I can't believe my plan didn't work!"

"And it will never!"

Sora with one strike killed Marluxia and saw how he disappeared in the air. He sighed and went where Naminé was.

"Now it's over, Naminé."

"Yeah, thank you, Sora."

Back with Roxas, Axel was exhausted of fighting against Roxas and Roxas wasn't even sweating. Axel made a last effort to kill Roxas, but it was helpless. Roxas quickly got near him and was ready to strike his Keyblade against Axel, but he didn't succeed. Another Keyblade was obstructing his strike.

"Get away, XIon!"

"No! You don't have to kill him!"

"You don't understand! I have to rescue Naminé!"

"If you haven't noticed, Roxas, while we were fighting Marluxia was destroyed."

"Destroyed?... That's good… Now I have to take care of you!" Roxas was striking against Axel again, but stood in the middle to obstruct the strike.

"I don't want to fight you, Xion!"

"I know… but if you keep doing this I'd have to fight you…"

"If that's the way you want…"

Xion and Roxas started fighting while Axel was watching them. Both of them were giving 100% on this fight. Keyblade against Keyblade were striking against each other. Roxas has been leading the battle, Xion was just defending herself. Roxas was starting to get tired, Xion too.

'If Marluxia has been destroyed, who did it? Why?'

Roxas was beginning to collapse, he just couldn't think of a person who can defeat Marluxia. Roxas with one swing stroke Xion in the arm making her drop her Keyblade.

"Please, Xion… I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late for that… I don't want to lose you, Roxas!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?! I have to rescue her!"

"I LOVE YOU, ROXAS!"

Roxas froze at what Xion said to him, he knew that somehow Xion got a heart, but he didn't what that feeling on his heart was. Maybe it was love too, but not for Xion, for Naminé. He loved Naminé.

"I'm… sorry, Xion… I don't… love you…"

Xion's 'heart' was broken into tiny pieces, she just discovered what was to be a 'heartbroken'. Roxas took advantage of the situation and knocked Xion out. Axel was watching everything.

"Don't follow me, Axel… Take care of Xion…"

Roxas parted to the Sleeping Chamber where Sora was about to jump into the capsule to recover his memories. When he got there, he saw Naminé and Sora talking.

"Naminé, I'm here!"

Naminé jumped of excitement and went to Roxas' arms. They hugged tightly. Roxas then realized that Sora was the one that destroyed Marluxia. Roxas summoned his Keyblade making Sora summon his own Keyblade.

"Why do you have a Keybade?!"

"Because I am you, Sora…"

Roxas started striking against Sora who was defending himself. Sora was fighting his own Nobody. Naminé was watching trying to understand what was happening. He was seeing Roxas fighting his own Somebody. What will happen if Roxas die? What will happen if Sora dies?

**A/N: **I know, I know. A very short chapter. It's because next chapter is going to be along one and this was kind of the prelude of it. Sorry about made it so short. I promise next chapter will be longer and better than this one. –Sasha-


	7. Unexpected future

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back, I haven't posted in a while because I had some issues to take care. Well, then… enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Roxas was striking Sora, giving him no chance to counter-attack. Roxas was going to destroy his Somebody so he can become a 'complete' person. Nothing could stop him this time. Not even Naminé.

"Why? …Why do you have a Keyblade?"

"Because I am you, Sora."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It sure it does. When you lost your heart I was born."

Roxas summoned three of his Samurai Nobodies who attacked Sora with all their strength, leaving him hurt and tired of trying to destroy the Nobodies.

"Now nothing can keep you away from me. Your heart is mine!"

Before Roxas could strike his Keyblade against Sora, Naminé stood in the middle of them. Naminé was crying. She knew she loved Roxas, but she couldn't stand watching him killing his Somebody.

"Please, Roxas…. Don't…"

Roxas stood freeze while he saw Naminé's tears running down her cheeks. Sora was panting heavely.

"I…"

"If you… are part of me… you should understand… why I'm here… right?... Roxas"

"You were supposed to destroy the Organization… including me." Said a new voice that the three of them recognized immediately.

"Axel!"

"Hi, Roxas. Yeah, it's true. Sora was supposed to destroy the Organization. With the help of Naminé, he would become our puppet and overtake the Organization."

"That's right, Roxas. That's why I'm here. That's why we met here, but… I do love you, Roxas!"

Roxas and Sora were in shock. None of them could move. The shock was simply too big for them to understand.

"You're not lying, are you, Axel?"

"Why would I lie to you, Roxas?"

"So, it's true… good-bye, Sora."

Roxas quickly tossed aside his Keyblade grabbing a katana from one of his Samurai Nobodies and killed Sora cutting him down. Blood spread everywhere. Sora was now death. Both, Axel and Naminé couldn't believe what they just saw. The blood was still coming out from Sora's dead body.

"Roxas…"

Roxas turned to see a very frightened Naminé. He left the White Room and went where Xion was lying in the floor dead.

"Why?! Why are you dead?!"

Naminé came from behind to explain everything to Roxas. She was still a bit shocked, but she could speak.

"She was part of Sora's memories. When Sora died, she did too."

"But… it was supposed to be the other way…"

"Reality is such a cruel friend, isn't it, Roxas?"

"Shut up!" Roxas punched Axel in the face, making him fell to the ground and spit some blood. Axel was lying on the floor unconscious, living Roxas and Naminé alone.

"I'm sorry you had to watch this."

"Who… who are you?"

"What are you talking about, Naminé? It's me! Roxas!"

"No… Roxas is not evil… he wouldn't kill anyone… you're not him!"

Roxas stepped back, he couldn't believe what Naminé was saying to him. After all this time, after all the things he had to do just to be with her. She doesn´t accept him.

"I'm off. I'm going to finish this once and for all."

"Where are you going?"

"Not of your business."

Roxas opened a dark corridor just to be at The World That Never Was. He was welcomed by Demyx.

"Yo, Roxas. We were looking for you, by the way, where's Xion?"

"She's dead."

"What?!"

"And you'd be to!"

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and began to fight Demyx. Demyx quickly summoned his water clones, but Roxas just destroyed one after another. After a few minutes, Demyx went out of power.

"Why?! Why are you doing this, Roxas?!"

Roxas didn't answer and killed Demyx. He then, proceeded to look for Saïx who was on the Grey Area.

"Welcome back, XIII. Where's XIV?"

Roxas just summoned his Keyblade and tried to fight Saïx who quickly summoned his Claymore to block Roxas' attack.

"Calm down, XIII!"

"It's Roxas!"

Roxas was angrier than before and released his Limit Break to finish Saïx. After a few moment of fighting him with the Limit Break on, Roxas finally defeated Saïx and went into the Round Room.

"XII. What do you want here?"

"Lord Xemnas, I found out that the team you sent to Castle Oblivion was planning to overtake the Organization."

"Interesting, XII. Did you dispose of them?"

"Yes, only Axel is still alive. And it was Sora who disposed of them."

"Sora? You mean the real keyblade wielder, right XII?"

"Yes…"

"Did you meet your Somebody?"

"Yes…"

Xemnas quickly summoned his Lightsabers and tried to attack Roxas, but quickly dogged the attack.

"The experiment failed. I shall make a new Keyblade wielder that obeys me without question. You're necessary no more."

Roxas tried to escape from Xemnas attack. Roxas wasn't strong enough to face him. When he could, Xigbar and Luxord were waiting for him.

"Yo, Roxas."

"Xigbar! Luxord! Get outta my way!"

"No can do."

Xigbar and Luxord fought Roxas. Maybe they weren't such strong as Xemnas was, but they could face Roxas without any problem. After a few moments of struggles and shoots, Roxas was lying on the floor unconscious. Xemnas came where Roxa was lying.

"Xigbar, bring Naminé. We can't afford to lose the Keyblade's power. I shall complete Kingdom Hearts!"

Naminé was brought to The World That Never Was, she was held in the Round Room.

"Naminé, erase all Roxas' memories."

"But…"

"Do it!"

Naminé did what she was told. She erased all of Roxas' memories, including herself. A tear was running her down her cheek.

"Now, erase your memories of Roxas."

"Could I… at least…"

"What?"

"Write something… just to remember…"

"Do it, but you'll never that paper."

Naminé wrote on a piece of paper what she wanted to. Then, she erased her own memory and was led to Castle Oblivion again. Roxas woke up from his slumber and realized that he was on the Grey Area lying on the floor.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted again, Roxas."

"Again? What do you mean, Axel?"

"Nothing, just… forget it."

Roxas couldn't remember the things he's done. Axel was doing what he's been ordered. Not to make Roxas remember about the accident on Castle Oblivion.

Naminé was there, alone. Drawing something as usual. Then, she noticed a drawing that she didn't recognize. It was her hugging someone else.

'Who is that guy? I don't remember him.'

After a month, things went as planned. Roxas was recollecting hearts as always and Naminé was held on Castle Oblivion drawing what she wanted.

Xemnas, kept the writing Naminé made when she erased her memory.

"I knew what 'having a heart' is. I knew from the beginning that we'll be torn apart. I knew that you'll come to rescue me. I knew you'd do whatever to be with me. I knew… I love you. But now, I have to forget everything. I have to forget you. I have to forget… The day's I've spent with you."

**FIN**

**A/N: **Hi there! Sasha here! So, what do you think? I didn't plan this to be the last chapter, but I had a mental block and I couldn't think about anything else. I want to thank all the people that read this, reviewed and followed this story. As for me, I'm already writing a prequel. It'll be about how Naminé was born. Until next time! –Sasha-


End file.
